AkaKittens
by itachirulez
Summary: I know this has been done MANY times before but I'm making one! I'm bad at summaries... Sakura gets kittens that are actually the Akatsuki..... There may be spoilers about who Tobi is
1. Kittens?

I am staying up late so I thought this would be fun :D

there will probably be errors :0 =.=

well lets get started! Btw this is kinda modern but still everybody is still the character they are in Naruto. Its in a log form! :D and the perspective will change!

* * *

--Sakura's Point of View--

I had never been fond of pets, they would always run away or starve to the point where they hated me during my outings. Though the thought of cats had made me squeal and whine when I was a child, they were just too much for my taste now-- in my cramped apartment.

Day 1

I started out my morning slowly--Saturdays were never my kind of thing-- cup of coffee, sluggish morning run. I had been planning on meeting my friends, Naruto and Sasuke, at the local shopping outlet, but I put it off I wasn't really in the mood. Grabbing my cellphone, I took a shot of coffee, clumsily dialing Naruto's Number. I stopped outside the city pet store, peering into the window curiously. I spotted a crude cardboard sign that read 'Kittens For FREE... Rescued from Forest...BADLY INJURED'. I figured if I helped out I might get out of having a meeting.

"Hey," I read the name tag of the clerk as I pushed open the door, "Uh-Amelia, can I treat these cats? I'm a medic on vacation...."

"Of course!" Amelia's sweet voice was sharp, but welcoming, "I would love you to adopt them!" If she wasn't so young I would've thought she had a hearing disorder, ADOPT them?

"Uh well... I meant," How could I reject such a friendly request?, "Eh... Uh"

"OH, you don't have any kittens at home do you? I'll let you have a 30% discount on supplies then!" She proudly walked into the storeroom, looking for kitten food and such. I grimaced at myself, what was I to do! She skipped back into the room and set the supplies onto the table.

"Thanks..." I mumbled as I reached into my pocket for 50 bucks. "Keep the change." I hauled the cheap cardboard box off the floor, followed by kitten litter, kitten litter box, kitten food, and every other possible thing with 'kitten' in the title.

"Have a GREAT time!" The clerk smiled pleasantly and waved.

"_What have I gotten into?" _

_**A few hours later...**_

I slumped onto the old, worn-out couch I owned as I looked for the TV remote. I had gone through a lot, Buying unwanted kittens, lugging those kittens home, healing them, getting my land lady to agree with this, I wasn't happy, not happy AT ALL. A faint mewing was barely audible coming from the cardboard box. I hadn't remembered how many kittens there were. I counted a total of 8 kittens, yes I know... 8.... But I had to admit they were pretty damn cute.

Their unique colors shocked me, yellow, red, green and white?, orange, it was pretty surprising. There was a quiet bunch hunched in a small group at the corner. There was a black one, an orange one with black spots on it's nose snout bridge thing, and a black/white/green one that astonished me. Most of the other kittens roamed freely, including a blue one with black streaks beside its small eyes. Two play-fighting kittens looked especially weird. One was whitish gray with purple eyes and the other was brownish black with green eyes! I didn't even want to know what was going on with these guys. 3 kittens that seemed unamused with each other sat in a triangle. One had an orange splotch on its face, everything else was black on it's body, the others were very colorful, one had blue eyes and yellow fur, the other was red with brown eyes. They were certainly an odd mix...

"I assume you guys are starving like I am." They looked at me with pleading, yet surprisingly intelligent eyes. I sighed, _"Damn Cute Kittens." _I lugged myself off the worn-out couch. I felt a sense of duty to the kittens since they had been injured.

I trudged into the kitchen area of my apartment pulling the cat food with me. I hunted down some bowls for food and milk, filled them up with food, and trudged back balancing a large amount of bowls.

Itachi's point of View –

Hours after our dinner of cat food and milk we woke up when all was quiet and discussed our dilemma. Our hushed voices cracked from the lack of speaking.

"What do we do, leader?" I asked.

"Until Konan gets back to us we may as well live here..." He replied.

"But that will take FOREVER, un." Deidara sat, rejected.

"huh....? who's there?" Sakura, the pink-haired girl, stumbled into the hallway where the cardboard box sat. She was now dressed in a plain white tank top and long dark pajama pants.

"no" Tobi happily exclaimed. I glared intensely at him from behind, what was he thinking! After Tobi caught the attention of the half-awake Sakura he whimpered and pawed at the walls of our weak prison.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeee........" Sakura moaned. "What was thaaat. I think I'm a little too tired......" Sakura's slurred words were abruptly interrupted by Tobi's now amplified whimpering.

"Ok, ok." Sakura picked Tobi up out of box, "You must be scared and all..... your getting used to my house." (SPOILER ahead for anyone who doesn't know who Tobi is) Tobi, Madara, was the pervy type... I groaned, what was he up to now.

* * *

PLEASE review :D

this will either be akasaku or uchihaxsakura


	2. Madara Madara

BTW when touching water, The kitten turns into the human, for 12 hours they stay human, afterwards they turn back. :D

* * *

--Sakura's Point of View--

Waking up with a man you know in your bed is scary, but waking up with a man you don't know in your bed is scarier. I woke up being squeezed to death by an unknown man who was dressed in his black boxer briefs. He seem to have an origin in the Uchiha clan because of his appearance. He had sharp eyes and wild black hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" He awoke, startled by my screaming. I pushed him away from me, trying to get him out of the bed.

"eh?" The unknown man stared at me, as perplexed by the situation as as I was, he shook his head. "Last time I checked I was a kitten...."

"Oh my god......" I didn't like trouble, not at all and now I was getting into a sticky mix of BAD. "Do you think all those kittens are PEOPLE."

"I guess.." He cuddled back against me, "I think I don't care right now, I liked what I was doing before you woke me.."

"well I didn't so if you please...besides.. you're kinda old..." I detached him from my body and walked down the hall, were all the kittens changed back to humans?

"Ergh......" The man grunted behind me before following me. "Don't call me old, I'm just alittle _Aged_"

I stared into the box beside the couch where 7 kittens lay. Good. Only one man.

"So how did you become human again? I want you to change you back to an innocent kitten."

"I think it was because I touched some water or something like that..." He rubbed his head and searched the fridge for snacks.

"Oh ok..." I quickly retreated to my room, I had to think this one over, what to do... what to do. "Don't come in OK? I'm going to take some thinking time..."

--Madara's(Tobi) Point of View--

I really liked this change in plan, you know, me turning human and waking up next to this hot girl... But I kinda felt sorry for Itachi and the rest of the gang, missing out on this is not a very good thing. Man, if only all girls wore their underwear all day. Should I tell her that I'm Madara Uchiha, the founder of Konoha (along with other people who don't matter)? No... not for now......

--Itachi's Point of View--

When I woke up to see Madara, in human form, with dango in his mouth, I felt a surge of jealousy. He seemed pretty amused with himself and didn't seem to be in a hurry to bring US back.

"I see you've woken up." He stared down at us like pests. The others stirred restlessy but the whole of them were not awake yet.

"Okay Madara, you can get me back now, like turn me back to a human!...." I scrunched my nose and tried as hard as I could to pout.

"Why would **I **turn you back to a human now! She doesn't know who I am, so she wouldn't call the cops on me!"

"Do you know her name?" I questioned him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Nope." He smiled and walked off down a short hallway, away from a microwave that sat atop a refrigerator. Sakura --I know her name because of some previous battles-- had a REALLY small apartment.

My last remark ending our conversation, "Madara, don't do anything too perverted."

Plz Review! for me this is really really fast for some writing, but this is kinda short... Madara → *¬*

Itachi → .'


	3. My worst piece of writing ever :

GRRR I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT! I didn't have the time to write this in one day, so parts were written occasionally, I despise this! but, I think the sarcastic style is toned down a bit in this chapter, because of my time frames... I PROMISE I WILL DO BETTER!

* * *

-Sakura's point of view-

I had always hated Uchihas ever since Sasuke dumped me, trust me I'm not the clingy type but he broke my heart, heck, for a whole week I didn't talk. I just pigged out on the couch, gorged with junk food, watching reruns of Doctor Who. It wasn't what he did, it was the effect on me, he shattered my confidence. Though I am not fond of him he is still my frienemy... we sometimes hang out. But trust me, I still resent him. I didn't like waking next to a Uchiha but being attacked, it was too much. Old fart Uchiha, when I specifically told him to to stay away he does the complete opposite.

I sat in a bunch of my cream-colored sheets thinking of the options, killing the kittens was just a horrible thing to do, but letting loose living hell wasn't an option either. I was never really good at making decisions. Sometimes, I'd think my life was going to pieces because of it. While I sat there addressing my problem I occasionally glanced at the door, listening for Uchiha #1 to be reeking havoc.

Suddenly, hurried footsteps came toward my door, a crash came from the dining/living/TV/ kitchen room, and my cheap plywood door went down.

"Aw Fuck!" I swore under my breath, "That cost me money!"

_He, _meaning Uchiha #1, was quickly crouched in front of me on the twin size bed.

"Greetings, love." He crawled toward me.

"Stay away, Grandpa." I furrowed my eyebrows. He slowly boxed me in between him and the head board, shortening the distance between us. Now, this is the point that I realize that I am still in my underwear and think "Nice going Sakura, should've bought a rape whistle". Uchiha #1's adrenaline kicked in, he pounced and his lips started to caress my jawbone, nibbling and smirking on my skin as I squirmed and kicked, to no prevail. He suddenly stopped, like he sensed something.

"MADARA!" Oh fu- another Uchiha... this day wasn't getting any better was it? "You ASSHOLE!" It was Itachi Uchiha, and so my day slowly sunk down into the deep abyss of craziness.

"Tobi, what is wrong with you? Am I going to have to give you a pep talk on being a good boy again? Behave yourself, no perverted things..." I sighed as 'Tobi' scuffled over to where Itachi was, almost becoming a different person.

Later on I learned that Madara had told Itachi that basically all you had to do to become human was to touch liquid. Being Madara, moments later when they ended their conversation he tripped, knocking down the tea that had been abandoned since a few days before. The cold pot filled with tea hit the soft carpet with a crash and spilled it's contents all over the floor.

On the bed I muttered to Itachi, "Does this mean the Akatsuki are loose in my house, AND I have a tea stain to clean." I pouted childishly.

"Guess so cherry blossom." He smirked at the new name.

* * *

Itachi's Point of View -

"Is that my new name now 'cherry blossom' ?" Sakura sighed and went on, "_ARE_ the Akatsuki loose in the house? Cause I'm not going out myself, definitely not." I was starting to like this sarcastic pink haired girl, though she talked a tad too much.

"ARE they?" She came back to her point.

"Maybe." I said after a long stretched silence, I liked to mess around with her patience.

"Ok, I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going to do what I have been fearing." She gathered up her courage and ventured into the dining/living/TV/ kitchen room.

* * *

Sakura's Point Of View -

I dragged my feet along as I walked towards the hole where my door had previously been. It was awfully quiet, not good. I pushed the door with my foot as I went past.

"DAMMIT!" I suddenly yelped from the splinters that stung my toes. A strand of colorful words streamed out of my mouth as I hopped into the hallway leading to my doom.

"Who the hell are you?" There they were red head, Blondie, a man I hadn't seen before with green olive eyes and brown hair.

A man with piercings and bright orange hair seemed surprised as well as his companions, a white-haired purple eyed man, a shark-like dude and a half black and white guy with green tousled hair.

"I should be the one asking that considering that, I don't know... you're in MY HOUSE." I retorted crossing my arms and sitting down on the only couch in the apartment. "Why were you guys cats anyways?"

"We cast a jutsu but, it didn't work... probably an incorrect hand sign."

"Ok, and do you guys know what we are to do?" I fiddled with my fingers and a quizzical expression spread across my face. Itachi casually strolled into the room, with Tobi trailing him, taking a place in the crowd of red clouds. I still felt self- consious, trying to cover myself as much as possible.

"If you guys swear that you will not harm me, I will assure you my loyalty, I won't give you away." I proposed, crossing my legs on the couch, and raising my eyebrows.

"Sounds good, kunoichi." Pein smiled and gestured for everybody to relax.

* * *

Noon

I'd already learned everyone's names, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu and so on...

They were especially cheery when I announced that the lunch was done. I had prepared Ritz Crackers with salami and extra sharp cheddar cheese for a light lunch. They were unimpressed by my lack of cooking skills but treated this snack as a feast, anything was better than Meow Chow cat food. While they consumed my makeshift lunch I changed into a pair of worn out skinny jeans, a pale blue tank top, and a Quiksilver Black and White Jacket.

"Guys I'm going to go to the supermarket for like half and hour so just stay still and watch T.V. , its not cable but it still has fairly good channels." I zipped up my jacket and headed out into the warm afternoon air.

After browsing the aisles I picked out a few items at the local Safeway, including freezer pizza, a gallon of orange juice and various crackers and junk food. It wasn't necessarily the healthiest but it was indeed the cheapest. I was a medic in training, so I had classes and work. I swiftly walked down the aisles toward the shortest check-out line. As I waited I looked at the cover of Vogue magazine's fall special.

"$10.68 please." The check out clerk, a pearl eyed man approximately the same age as me, started packing up the groceries. I slapped down a $20 dollar bill on the counter and waited for the change. He smiled and handed me my money, and without a look in reply, I whisked myself out the automatic door into the parking lot.

* * *

PLZ R&R also, do not hate me for this horrible delay and chapter :| I hate all of this


	4. I'm Back!

Ok so I know that I haven't updated in eons, and I am sincerely sorry. I have made it a task to start writing again, and not that crap that I used to write(but very close to it :D.) Anyways I just want to know who's actually still WANTING more akakitten-ness. I know that many people have added this story up for watching, and I think I should tell all of you that I will ACTUALLY be updating very soon. (like 3 h) Thank you all! and this is pathetic excuse of a "chapter" ^^


	5. Chapter 4bad excuse for chpt

So….… NO MORE FUCKING CRAP WRITING

lol to be truthful, after looking over some of the stuff I wrote…. I don't like it :\ But I probably write the same way :D

I srsly haven't had any ideas lately… and school is also taking up my time :\

I also haven't had any creative inspiration lately, so be ready for some bland-ass chapter :P

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door to her apartment, surprised that it had not exploded yet. Her light pink brows furrowed as she stepped into her silent living/TV/dining/kitchen. What were _they _up to now? Sakura really didn't want to know. She set her bags down on the dirty carpet. Sakura then maneuvered through the tightly packed room, making her way to her bedroom.

"Guys? Hey, guys….seriously…." She shook her head as she stepped through the hole where Madara had broke the door down. "Well I guess I have to get that fixed." Sakura pulled off her jacket, placing it on the bed. She strolled over to the closet, looking for a comfortable pair of clothes to wear. "Maybe they left afterall… good thing." As she opened the closet door, she heard something stir in the closet. Sakura suddenly jumped back as the door of _that_ door went down too. "Ok I do not know what you, Akatsuki, and doors have against each other, but please just spare all of my other fucking doors!" Two black-haired figures stumbled out of the closet, which was still filled with the rest of Akatsuki. Sakura's rage could not be contained anymore, she slugged the first black-haired figure in the jaw.

"Goddamn! You have quite the punch, my love." Madara smiled weakly, holding his jaw as he did.

"Well you're the one who has kicked down half of the doors in this house!" Sakura crossed her arms, "What were you doing in there anyways?"

The second black-haired figure, Itachi, piped up, "We had nothing to do… and there are only 4 rooms in this apartment. You caught exploring the forth." From inside of the closet someone exclaimed,

"Look what I found! Another bra!"

"DO I HAVE TO PUT A DENT IN EACH OF YOUR JAWS?" Sakura stepped toward the entrance to her closet. Itachi stepped infront of her, waving his hand.

"You do realize that we have killed many people, so you shouldn't do that." His voice didn't show emotion, "Or maybe they would rape you. Either way."

"Don't joke with me about that." Sakura backed up, putting a hand out in front of her. "I think I'm going to bring all of them out for a meeting in the living/TV/dining/kitchen."

"You know, if you don't want the name of that room to be so long, you should just get a bigger apartment." Itachi replied, sidestepping her to reach the other doorway.

"Shut up!" Sakura scowled.

* * *

EXCUSE THE SHORTNESS-NESS. Seriously… I have to get back on my feet! I haven't written in AGES.


End file.
